Trent Says
by Fashionista7
Summary: Trent withdraws from everyone around him, including Anton, after he is abused by Sarah Gray, the ex-wife of one of his colleagues while Anton was on a business trip overnight.  Sequel to 'As Life Turns'
1. Strange Feeling

**Disclamer: I still need some time for my last story, As Life Turns. This is still continuing from the story. Sorry for being far behind! Please don't fight!**

I like to dedicate this to Aethelgythe and prloverforever and give them credit for my inspiration.

Feel free to review anytime!

For the first time in a month, Trent's been feeling much better than before. It's been while a journey; from the deadly cave-in that took his parents to their untimely deaths to the abuse that he suffered from his aunt Karen and her boyfriend, who are now in jail.

Now, his late parents' wishes of their friend, Anton Mercer, adopting him have now come true. Child's Service has approved the adoption and now goes by Trent Fernandez-Mercer, with Trent keeping his original surname, thanks to Anton Mercer.

Just two days after the adoption, it was a weekend and Anton drops him off at Sarah Gray's house, the ex-wife of one of his colleagues, since he has to go on an overnight business trip for his company.

It was a quarter to five and after the car drives off, Trent looks at the mansion estate. The estate was a large two-story white brick Georgian-style mansion. He walks up the stairs and pushes the doorbell.

The white door opens and there was this woman with fair skin, green eyes, blonde hair and in a black dress and shoes greets him, she said,

"Hello, there. Trent, right? Anton's new son?"

"Yes."

"Come on here." She allows him to come in.

Trent steps in and it was just like his house. When he walked in, the big crystal chandelier was shining and beautiful. Ms. Gray shows the living room and there was a girl in a yellow dress, blue cardigan, black sneakers, and her brunette hair in a ponytail.

"Rhonda, I would like you to meet Anton Mercer's son, Trent."

She gets up from her seat on the black couch.

"Hi, Trent. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too."

"Come on. I'll show where you'll be staying." She grabs his hand and shows himself up the stairs and into a room on the left. Trent asks her,

"So you live with her mom?"

"Not really. My parents are divorced, so every week, I live with my mom and on the other week I live with my dad. My twin brother Shane is away at a summer program, but he's coming back soon. He prefers to stay with my dad than my mom."

"Oh."

"Here you are." She shows him a room with a comfortable sleigh bed, a desk and drawer. Trent places his duffle bag by the bed.

"Thanks."

"No problem. If you need anything, let me know." She leaves the bedroom as Trent lies on his bed and closes his eyes for a short nap. When he opens them, he sees that Ms. Gray is on his bed, stroking his hair and face. Trent quickly gets off of the bed.

"What were you doing?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Trent. You just had something in your hair and face. I was trying to get it off."

"Oh, really?" Trent ran his hand across the back of his head.

Ms. Gray shakes her head. "Now, it's time for dinner. You wanna eat?"

"Oh, no thanks. I'm fine."

Ms. Gray gets up and leaves. "Okay."

Trent didn't know what just happened. After meeting Ms. Gray, he couldn't help but feel very uncomfortable. His daughter, Rhonda seemed cool, but he couldn't point his finger at Ms. Gray. He just felt that something wasn't right. He just has these knots in his stomach and for him, it wasn't a good thing.


	2. The Feeling is Real

**The next chapter is here! More chapters are on the way, so _please_ be patience.**

**Please Review!**

The next morning, Trent was just waking up. As he was, he felt something was on him, but couldn't really see since his eyes were still sleep-filled. But for some reason, he could feel something on him.

When he woke up, he sees that Ms. Gray, in a red bra and panties and was in the bed with him and had his hands in his black pajama pants and began to freak out. His white shirt was off and on the floor and Trent tried his hardest not to scream.

"Morning, Trent." She said softly. "Did you had a good night rest?"

He could feel Ms. Gray touching his legs and Trent wasn't enjoying it.

Trent quietly nods his head. "Uh… why are your hands in my pants and why was my shirt off?"

"You seem hot with that shirt on and your pajama pants were on backwards and I was just fixing them." She starts to rub his legs with one of his hands and feel his hair with his other hand.

"Well, stop it and please get off of me. I don't like it." His voice starts to quivers. "Please. Stop." He could now feel the tears coming from his eyes.

"Okay, but if you put your pajama pants on backwards again, I'll fix them and we wouldn't tell anyone." She forced him to keep his mouth shut.

"What happens if I do tell?"

She whispers in his ear, "You don't wanna know."

Ms. Gray kisses him on his forehead, gets out of bed, fixes up her hair and puts her white robe. "Now, get dressed and cleaned up. Your father will be here in an hour or soon."

She walks out of the bedroom, but winks at him sexually before leaving.

Trent buried his face in the pillow and began to cry out his little aching soul out. He felt betrayed and his personal space was violated by her.

He knew that he didn't want to tell anyone, especially his father, about what happened. The best thing for him is to stay quiet and withdraw from everyone.


	3. The Feeling Continues

After Trent got dressed, he was waiting in the living room on the couch, holding on to his duffel bag very tight.

Trent tried his hardest not to remember what Ms. Gray did to him and thought really hard about what she said about not telling _anyone_ about what she did to Trent.

Rhonda, in a yellow tank top, camo skirt, unlaced combat boots, leather jacket and her hair in a side braid ponytail, walks in and said,

"Hey there, Trent."

"Hi." He said quietly and with his head down. Rhonda's smiling face soon became curious.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay." He quickly responds.

"Are you sure? Because…" She reaches her hand to him, but Trent quickly moved away.

"I said I'm fine."

Feeling uneasy, Rhonda backed away. "Okay."

The door bell rings and Rhonda leaves the room to answer. As soon as she does, Ms. Gray, wearing a red tea-length dress enters the room, which freaked Trent out a bit as he imagines her in her red lingerie.

"Hello, Trent."

Trent didn't respond back to her. Before Ms. Gray could talk to him, Anton Mercer, in his usual business suit, walks into the room and sees Trent.

"Hey, Trent."

"Hey, dad."

Rhonda said to him,

"He's been cool, Dr. Mercer. Maybe he can stay over again."

Trent's head snapped when he heard what Rhonda said to his father about staying over again. With Ms. Gray looking at him, Trent just kept his mouth shut and tried not to freak out.

"Okay. Let's go home."

He puts his arm around Trent's shoulder, but Trent was feeling relentless and was led into the car. He sat by the window and looked at Rhonda and Ms. Gray standing at the door as the driver drove off.

While Anton was going through some papers in his suitcase, Trent dozed off as he was looking out the window, thinking about what Ms. Gray did to him. With his father in the car with him, the one thing he knew that he didn't want him to see him cry.

Especially with everything that he went through.

A couple of days after what happened at Sarah Gray's house, Trent's been in his room and thought heavily about Ms. Gray said to him:

_If you put your pajama pants on backwards again, I'll fix them and we wouldn't tell anyone._

Trent tried his best to withdraw from everyone around him, including his dad. Since then, didn't bother to go outside or even shower.

Trent's been napping at different times, has been barley eating, and doesn't seem to care about anything.

Even Anton Mercer has been noticing his behavior. He knew that Trent hasn't felt like that since the death of his parents.

Someone knocks on the door and it was Mercer. In his hands was a clean white plate and on the plate were a toasted BLT sandwich on wheat bread, some chips and a glass of lemonade.

He walks over, quietly places the plate on the nightstand and places his hand on his forehead, checking for a temperature. Trent quickly nudges his hand off his face.

"No, just leave me alone, please." He moaned as he puts his hand on his stomach.

"Trent, are you sick or something?" He goes into the nightstand and grabs an electronic clinical thermometer from the drawer and places it in Trent's mouth, putting it under his tongue. "Do you have a flu or a cold, maybe?"

"I'm just tired; no big deal." He muttered as he felt terrible. His head hurts and sweat was coming down, his stomach was growling and in knots and felt off balance from laying down in bed so much.

"Are you sure?" Anton takes it out to checks the temperature and it was normal. "Because I could..."

"I'm fine, dad. Really."

"Okay."

He felt curious and a bit confused. But he knew that didn't want to get Trent upset right now, especially with the adoption that just happened and instead quietly left the room.

As his stomach was growling even louder, Trent sits up and eats the sandwich and potato chips his father left for him. He started to feel guilty that he just couldn't tell him about what happened. It would be too much for him to bear.

The next day, Trent was still relentless about getting up.

After his dad saw him lying down on his bed all day yesterday, he figuered that he had to do something about it. He didn't want him lying in bed all day.

He may not know what's going on in his head and is new on raising a child, but he still doesn't want him to lie in bed all day. Before leaving his room, he tells Trent to get out of bed and at least try to have some fun.

Following his father's wishes, Trent changes out of his black and white sleepwear and into a white shirt, blue pants and sneakers.

He quietly leaves his bedroom and into the living room, and he sees Rhonda, in a black sweater, a long cardigan, white shorts, black knee-high socks, combat boots and a guy in a green shirt, black jeans and sneakers in the room.

"Rhonda?" Trent asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, your dad went to an emergency business meeting. So he asked me to baby sit you for a few hours. And Trent, this is my twin brother, Shane."

"Hey, Trent. Nice to meet you, man." He gave him a fist pound.

"You, too." Trent softly said as he just looks down.

"You want to order sometime to eat? Or did you just eat?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay. If you need anything, give us a holler." Shane joined Rhonda to watch some television in the living room.

Trent quietly left the room and went up back up to his room. Sitting on his bed, he begins to draw in his sketchbook. After a couple of hours drawing, he sketches out the dreams that he's been having.

He takes a good look at his drawings and it was Ms. Gray in bed with him when he woke up.

Immediately, he starts to have visions of what happened: the touching, the groping and mainly what she said to him:

_If you put your pajama pants on backwards again, I'll fix them and we wouldn't tell anyone._

He quickly zoned out of it and started to feel as if he was going to have a breakdown and was shaking a bit. He lies on his bed, grabs one of his pillows and screams into the pillow and then cries out his heart out.

After crying for half an hour, he hears his father calling him from downstairs,

"Trent! Can you come downstairs for a while?"

Trent hastily wipes away his tears and joins his father downstairs. Once he got there, he sees his father standing at the door with Ms. Gray. He immediately felt uneasy.

"Trent, Ms. Gray just wanted to say hi to you."

His mouth was opened and closed and felt stunned by her presence.

"Oh. Well hi, Ms. Gray. Nice to see you again, but I have something else to do, so excuse me."

He turns to leave, but Ms. Gray stopped him by putting her hand on his shoulder and was giving his a coquette look, but Trent slaps her hand and pushes her away from him.

"Trent!" She exclaimed. His father snapped his head up.

Trent begins to stutter.

"I didn't mean to do it. I…uh…excuse me." Trent quickly runs upstairs and into his room.

Anton follows him upstairs. "Trent! Trent!" He starts to knock on the bedroom door. "Trent! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

Trent couldn't help but cry softly. He grabs his sketchbook, clenched his teeth and begins to hold onto it tight. He felt that a dark shadow had come over him and he couldn't even try and stop it.

Anton could hear soft wiping from behind the door, thinking that Trent was crying.

"Trent?" He slowly turns the knob on the door to open. To keep him from coming in the room, Trent said,

"I said I'm fine. Really, dad."

"Okay."

After that, he left Trent alone in his room for the rest of the day. He still didn't know what was going on in his head, but felt a little gulity and scare, because deep down, he really didn't want to know what the answers would be.

After his father leaves him alone, he grabs his pillow and screams into it with rage and hurt. He just couldn't get the flashbacks of what Ms. Gray did to him out of his head, but the memories would keep on replay over and over again like a never-ending horror movie.

He really didn't know what to do at this point.


	4. Nightmare Illusion

It was midnight and Trent and Anton were asleep. As Anton Mercer was sleeping peacefully, Trent kept tossing and turning in his sleep, as if he was trying to escape from his own nightmare, like he didn't have one already.

Trent is waking up and put his hand on his head as he started to get a headache. Trent's surroundings were a bedroom with a comfortable sleigh bed, a desk, two nightstands, and a dresser.

"Hello? Where am I?"

He didn't know what was going on, but he had this strange feeling that his surroundings just looked so familiar to him.

Starting to feel uncomfortable, he sits on the bed and lies down for a while.

While he's lying down, someone in the shadow slowly walks in, locks the door behind, sits besides Trent and stokes his hair. The person removes a black robe and tosses it onto the floor,

When he opens his eyes, he sees Ms. Gray with her coquette yet sinister smile. Her brunette hair was wavy and down, tossed her robe to the side and she had on a red bra and panties.

"Ah!" Trent tries to scream, but she gagged him with her manicured hand.

"Hi, Trent. Did you miss me?"

He nodded his head no. He looked frightened and scared.

His adrenaline was rushing high, he couldn't scream, he lay frozen and out of touch with reality and he just wanted to breakdown and cry. He could feel the sweat coming down.

"No!" She starts to violently rip his white shirt off of him and his black pants. She tries to force herself onto Trent's body. "Stop it!" He tries to push her away, but she keeps pinning him down to the bed.

"You belong to me now!"

He screamed and screamed, but no one could hear him.

"Come with me, Trent! Come with me into the closet." The closet open on its more mysterious and loud. She grabbed his wrist to get him off of the bed and come with her into the closet, but Trent refused as he holds on to the bed sheet. "Come! _Come!_"

He screams more and more, shrugged uncontrollable and so.

"Please! Somebody help me!"

Trent was starting to come back into reality when he's wakened by Anton Mercer. He scoops him up off of his bed and tries to shout his ears.

"Trent! Wake up! Wake up!"

Trent's legs were kicking, pushing him away from him and starts to pound on his chest. Trent jolts awake from his nightmare.

His eyes widened open and was breathing and sweating heavily. After beginning to slowly calm down, he is placed back into his bed and under the covers.

"Let me guess: nightmare?" Trent nodded his head. "God. It is the second time this has happened."

Trent started to rock back and froth and muttered softly, making his father worried. He runs out of the bedroom for a quick second and comes back with a cup in his hand. Trent was hesitated to drink what his father wanted him to drink.

"Don't worry; it's just milk. It'll help you get right back to sleep."

Trent rapidly drinks it and hands the cup back to him. He began to breathe in and out and shake.

"What's going on?" He places his hand on his forehead and neck, trying to get a temperture.

"Nothing, dad. Just a regular bad dream, that's all." He slaps his hand away from him and places his head on the pillow and faces the wall.

"I feel fine now, so good night, dad." He tucks himself back into the covers and to bed.

"Do you want me to…?" Trent cuts him off.

"Good night, dad!" He said polietly, but annoyed.

"Fine. Good night, son."

He quietly leaves and lets Trent sleep. He didn't know what was going on with Trent. He's probably thinking:

_Death of his parents still getting him? _

_The abuse that he suffered from his aunt and her boyfriend?_

_The adoption?_

He just didn't what was going on in his head; he was still afraid to know the answer, but the only way for him is to wait and see what would happen next, but at the same time, he didn't want to. He just hope it wasn't anything bad. He hoped that he wasn't wrong.

As soon as he left, Trent let tears flow from his eyes and began to cry his heart out in his pillow.


	5. Runaway OD

The next day in the afternoon, Trent was still freaking out about the nightmare he had just had. The best thing for him was to stay in his room in solitude and draw.

He was still in his nightclothes and was quietly drawing in his sketchbook, which he said PRIVATE, meaning that no one, but him, was allow to look at it.

He had drawings of cartoons, cartoon creatures, his late parents and Ms. Gray seducing him when he woke up on that day.

He had to flashbacks and nightmares on that day and couldn't help but feel guilty that he was his fault.

_If you put your pajama pants on backwards again, I'll fix them and we wouldn't tell anyone._

He couldn't get the message out of his head, but quickly stopped thinking about it when he quickly went back to his drawing until,

"Trent! Can you come downstairs for a while?"

His father calls him down and he quickly changes out of his nightclothes and into a white polo, khaki pants and white sneakers.

He walks down the stairs and sees his father, a very pregnant Mrs. Carter and Ms. Gray in a wrap red dress and heels, which freaked out Trent a bit. He began to have flashbacks of his nightmare, imagining Ms. Gray in her red lingerie outfit.

Whenever he had those dreams and nightmares, he could never been able to regain his privacy as it was invaded.

"Trent, come and say hi to them."

"Hi." He said to meekly. "What are they doing here?"

"I've invited them over for lunch. Dr. Carter and Dr. Gray will be here in about an hour. Stella, come and help set up."

"No problem." They walked out of the room and into the kitchen, leaving Trent with Ms. Gray. Trent slowly turns his head to her.

"Hello, Trent." She slowly walks towards him as he backs away until he was cornered him into the wall.

"So, did you tell your father about what happened?"

He shakes his head.

"Good. Because you know what'll happen." She begins to stroke his hair while she giving him these sexually looks, slapping her hand away from him.

"Uh...I better go." Trent tries to leave, but Ms. Grays stands in his way.

"Believe me. You don't want to know what'll happen. " She stokes his hair again, causing Trent to scream,

"Get away from me!" He back away from her and into the wall.

Anton and Mrs. Carter dash into the living room after hearing someone scream.

"Is everything alright?"

"What happened?"

Trent dashes out of the living room, runs up the stairs and into his room. He takes off his sneakers and throws them across the room and started to go a bit out of control.

He could feel that he was having a nervous breakdown. He got down on his knees and clutched his hands on his hand and overhear voices of Ms. Gray on him and what she said to him. He was starting to have flashbacks of Ms. Gray and they were overpowering his mind.

He couldn't take it anymore. The paranoid was getting to his head, the fear of someone or something hurting him and had to get out of it and fast.

Anton quickly chases him up to Trent's bedroom and dashes in, seeing a crazy Trent struggling to open his old medicine bottle.

"What are you doing?" Trent's head snapped to him.

He thought to himself:

_He's going to try to OD himself!_

He runs to his side and tries to grab the bottle away from him.

"Get me those!"

"_NO!_"

Anton roughly grabs the bottle from Trent's hand. Trent tries to go after it, but Anton accidently pushes him into the wall, causing him to hit his arm on the wall, clinging onto his arm. He smashes it with his foot, along with the pills that were in it, causing Trent to go even more ballistic.

After smashing the pills, he sees Trent, who slided onto the floor as he clinging onto his arm as it was still hurting him.

"Ow!" He hissed in pain.

"Trent, I..." He tries to help Trent, but he crawls away from him.

"Just stay away from me!"

Anton was hurt by what Trent has said to him. He was his father and wants to help him, but Trent didn't want him to.

Trent gave him the crazy eyes as they also looked dread, breathing heavily in and out and looked as if he was ready to kill.

Trent runs out of the bedroom and Anton tries to chase after him.

"Trent! Get back here! Trent!"

Trent runs out of the door and out of the house like a maniac, leaving Anton to see him run away and to be extremely worried.

"Anton, what happened?" Mrs. Carter asked.

"Trent tried to OD himself with his old medication pills and now, he runs out of the house like a wild boy!"

"We better go find him and quick!" She suggested.

"Right. We'll drive around and try to find him."

Two hours later, Anton is searching endlessly for Trent. Too nervous to drive, he had his driver to drive him around to find him. He wanted the line call-free until he found him. His hasn't felt this worry since the death of his parents and friends/partners, Mauricio and Isabella.

His cell phone rang and he answered it.

"Hey, Stella. Do you see Trent?"

"No luck, yet. I called Shane and Rhonda, Kevin and Sarah's kids, and they haven't seen him yet."

A sigh escapes him and was getting more worried than usaul. "Oh, man. This is bad."

"He'll be fine, Anton. We'll call you if we see him, okay?"

"Okay." He closes his phone and looks out the window desperately, hoping that his son would be okay.

Meanwhile, Dr and Ms. Gray's son, Shane, dressed in a blue shirt, jeans and sneakers, is searching in the neighborhood park.

A few girls pass by him, smiling at him and couldn't help but look at them, but had to focus on finding Trent first.

As he searches, he sees a boy on the bench crying with his hand on his face.

"You okay, little guy?" He nods his head. He looks up and it was,

"Trent! You okay, man?" He hugged him.

"A little."

"Your father's worried sick about you, dude. Even Dr and Mrs. Carter and our mother."

Trent's eyes popped when he mention his mother, but quickly snapped out when a faint voice called out for Shane and it was Rhonda, dressed in a pink hoodie, white cargo pants and sneakers, running towards them to catch up to them.

"You found Trent! Are you okay?"

He nods his head. "Yeah."

"You hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Come on. Let's get you something to eat."

After Shane and Rhonda found him, they took him to get him something to eat. They got pizza from the local cart that just can around and ice cream from the ice cream trunk that just came around. They sat down at a picnic table and Trent sat down and quietly ate his vanilla ice cream.

"Thanks for buying me pizza and ice cream." Trent softly said.

Rhonda started to mess up Trent's hair a bit, but nudged her hand off his hair. He didn't feel comfortable when she was doing it.

"No problem." Shane said, eating his butter pecan ice cream.

"Trent, why'd you run away?" Rhonda asked as she ate her chocolate ice cream.

Trent sat there; his head was down and shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I said I'm fine, okay?"

Shane and Rhonda backed away. A faint voice called out Trent, Shane and Rhonda and it was Anton Mercer and Mrs. Carter. They were relived to see Trent safe and sound.

"Trent! How did you guys find him?"

"He was here. Don't worry; we got him something to eat."

"Thank you so much. Come on. Let's go home." He puts his arm around him and walked him to the car.


	6. The Feeling Returns

Later at home, Anton told Trent to go up to his room and stay in there until he got up there as he had work that he had to do for his company.

After almost an hour, he finally come up to his room with a bag of ice for Trent's arm and tried to talk to him as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Alright, Trent. What's going on?" Trent sat on his bed with his arms folded and had a stubborn look on his face.

"Nothing's going on, dad. I can tell you that." He tries to get off his bed, but his dad stops him, which started to annoy him a bit.

"May I please leave?"

"No! Something's going on. Tell me right now."

"Why should I?"

"Trent, you're been in this room for the past few days, now, you've been barley eating, you tried to overdose yourself with your leftover medication, ran out of the house like a crazy person and looked for you for _two hours_. Now clearly, something's wrong."

"You know you can't make me talk!"

"We _have_ to talk sometime, even if you still don't want to."

Trent scoffed at him and rolled his eyes.

He was starting to feel fed up with his newfound attitude. He may be new at raising a child and parenting, but he still doesn't want him to give him attitude.

"Well, there's something I have to tell you. I have to go to another overnight business meeting and you have to stay with Ms. Gray."

This caught Trent's attention, but not in a good way.

"What? But, dad…"

"No 'But, dad.' You're going and that's that. This is understood?"

Trent didn't reply. He still had his arms crossed and the stubborn look.

"This is understood, young man?"

He looks at him directly and says,

"Yes, sir." He sincerely said.

"Good. Now you might want to get ready because we're leaving in an hour." He gets off from his bed and walks out of his bedroom.

Trent was enraged with it so much, he throws his alarm clock at his desk, breaking it and knocking down the gold frame which had his late parents' picture in it. He begins to punch it like a punching bag and shakes it violently and finally screamed and growled his heart and soul out into the pillow.

His anger turned into hurt, which seemed to drop upon him. The deep pain and betrayed he first felt after he is touched by her and felt tear everything to shreds all over again. Tears once again wracked his body.

He now didn't even care if his father could hear him scream and cry. Come to think about it, he could care less about anything at this point.

Trent faintly realized that his invaded privacy was beating him, but didn't bother fighting against it. He was in too much pain and hurt to care. With a stuttering breath, he fell against his reminding pillow and cried his soul out again.


	7. The Nightmare Comes Alive

At the Gray's Georgian-style mansion, it was late at night, almost midnight.

Trent woke up with a feeling in his head and stomach.

He didn't even know or remembered what he was dreaming about.

His stomach started to growl and thought to himself,

_I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I had a little midnight snack._

He quietly pulls the covers to the side and takes a peek out the door and looked at both hallways like some kind of secret agent.

He starts to tiptoe in the hallway. He panicked as he heard something, but it was nothing. He felt sweat coming down his forehead.

He takes quiet steps down the stairs and into the kitchen. He turns again as he heard something.

He started to have a feeling that something was watching him or following him. Maybe someone was playing tricks on him.

He didn't want to make any noise or disturb anyone, so he kept the lights off and quickly open the fridge door.

He grabs a glass from the silver dishwasher and some ice that he found in the freezer.

As soon as he turns around, he sees Ms. Gray, dressed in a sultry-looking black lace bra and matching panties, a long satin black robe and black sexy high heels.

He drops the grass on the floor and was speechless. His mouth was opened and closed in complete awe.

"Hello, Trent. Did you miss me?" She gently stokes his hair.

Trent nodded his head no.

"You haven't told anyone about our little secret, do you?"

Trent didn't say anything. His mouth was still open and closed and still, nothing came out.

Ms. Gray started to get aggressive towards him.

"You did, did you?"

She corners him into the wall.

"Because I swear! If you did…"

"I didn't! I swear!"

She grabs his face with her hand, squishing his face. "You expect me to believe that?"

Trent tries to run away, but she roughly grabs him by his waist and places him on the black marble kitchen counter.

"Ah!" He tries to scream, but she gags him with her hand to keep him from making any noise.

"Take it off!" She breaths on him.

"No!" He screamed in fright

"I said...take it…"

Someone attacks her from behind with a yellow plastic baseball bat and wrestles her to the ground, causing Trent to scream as he watches someone wrestling her to the ground and turn on the light in compete shock.

When he does, he sees Shane in his blue pajamas, pinning his mother down on the floor.

Rhonda, in her deep amethyst-color pajamas, enters the scene with caution.

"Shane! Mom! Trent! What's going on?"

"She tried to rape Trent!"

Rhonda looked at her mother with shock and then at Trent, who had a frightened look on his face and was cuddled in a ball on the floor in the corner.

Trent nods his head to her, telling her that it was the truth as tears were coming down like Angel Falls.

"But I was just…"

"Stop the lies, mom! Just...stop it, okay? What? Just because I'm not a little kid anymore, you think you can rape someone else now?"

"Shane, I…"

"He's just a kid, mom! A KID! Why? Why would you do that to him?"

He broke down and cried as he was still pinning her down.

Ms. Gray looked at Rhonda and she looked at her in disgusted, but hurt and with her arms folded.

"I'm calling the police."

After what happened, the police came over a few minutes later and two police cars nearly surrounded the house. Two officers took Ms. Gray with handcuffs behind her back.

Trent was in a black blanket that Shane and Rhonda got for him and watched it all happened with them.

After Rhonda called the cops, she wanted Trent to call his father and told him it was an emergency. She also called her father, who was on the trip with Anton Mercer.

Ms. Gray walked towards with Shane moves his arm in front of them, saying,

"I can't believe you did this, especially to Trent."

Ms. Gray looks at Rhonda, who had her head down and arms folded, for a little compassion. She looks up at her mother, face to face.

"Rhonda, dear…"

"Please," Her voice started to tremble and tears come down from her eyes. "Just... go. Because after this, I don't think no one in this family ever wants to see your face again."

Ms. Gray's face turned into plain sadness. The police officers place her at the back and drove her away.

A black car pulls over by the house and it was Anton Mercer and Kevin Gray, Shane and Rhonda's father, in black sleepwear and robe.

"Trent! Shane! Rhonda! What happened?"

They all looked with the golf ball that they felt in their throats.

They just didn't know how to tell them. Bravely, Shane said,

"Dr. Mercer, dad, we... don't know how to tell you this but... our mother tried to... rape Trent."

Disbelief, they looked at Trent, and nodded his head in agreement. They opened and closed their mouths and looked at each other as they was at a loss for words.

Trent started to cry quickly and his father embraced him in his arms as he weeps. This was worth definitely leaving in the middle in the night.

Shane and Rhonda looked at each other and joined Anton as he embraced Trent. Dr. Gray joined in the embraceable.


	8. The Truth Comes Out

Later, in the middle of the night, Anton and Trent returned back their house and Anton wanted him to sleep in his bedroom for the night.

Trent had his head on his father's chest, just struggled to get the words out of his mouth. He didn't know how to tell him this.

He was afraid that his father would be in complete hurt and anger by it, but he know that it was finally the time for him to tell the truth about what's been going on with him lately. Anton was comforting Trent by rubbing his back as he was about to tell him everything.

"Uh… when you were at your overnight business meeting, I was just waking up and she was in my bed. Her hands were in my pajama pants and my shirt was off… and she told me that... I looked hot in my shirt and she was touching and rubbing my legs."

Anton tried his hardest not to breakdown and cry about it.

"She forced me not to tell anyone about it. And the truth is that... I've been having flashbacks and nightmares about it. Then you had another business meeting to go to and I wanted a midnight snack and she came in wearing black lingerie and she tried to rape me again and seduce me. That's why I'm been acting weird lately and with an attitude."

Anton just couldn't believe what Trent just told him. His tears were in his eyes and his mouth was open and closed as he was at a complete loss of words. He just wished that he sensed that something was wrong with him, but was too afraid to know what the answers was.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought that…now that it's over, we don't have to talk about it anymore and I felt that it was all my fault and everybody would blame me for it, even you." Tears come from Trent's eyes.

"That's the thing, son; it's not your fault. It was never your fault to begin with and I would _never_ think that it's your fault or even blame you for something like this. That's one thing about me; I would _never_ do that, especially to you, Trent."

Trent let his tears out and turns to his father for an embracing hug.

"Oh. I'm so sorry."

Anton sighed heavily, but at the same time, he was relived that Trent told him what was going on with him. All he could hope for was that Trent was going to get all the help he could get.

After a while, Trent let out a big yawn and began to fall asleep. Anton looks at the clock and it was almost two in the morning. He wishes him best of dreams, turned off the light on his nightstand and let's himself go to sleep.

The next morning, Anton wakes up and it's almost seven thirty. Fifteen minutes after getting ready, he sees Trent still sleeping in his bed.

He just couldn't believe that Ms. Gray would do something like this, especially to Trent and what he has been going through. He alright scheduled an appointment to see a doctor about Trent and how they would get through it.

For the next few hours, Anton kept on working on some stuff for his business, but couldn't focus so well. He finally when he heard a knock on the door. He opens the door and it was Dr. Gray, dressed in a usual business suit.

"Kevin?" He was surprise to see him and invited him in the house and led him into the living room.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how Trent was doing."

Anton sighed heavily again. "I just hope he'll be okay."

"He's a strong guy. He got through his parents' death this past summer."

"True. I'm going to check on him."

He goes upstairs and to his bedroom and sees Trent lying in his bed, which didn't seemed to bother him.

He quietly goes by his bedside and gently shakes his shoulder to see if he was sleeping, but Trent muttered as he tossed in bed and flings whatever was on his shoulder. He thought it was be his best interest if he just left the room to let him get some sleep.

Before walking out of the room, he gently strokes Trent's hair and said,

"You'll get through this,son. I know you will."


	9. You Are Not Alone

**The final chapter!**

The next two days since what happened at the Gray's estate, Trent stayed in the house until it was his first day with a doctor, who has personal experience dealing with child abuse.

The doctor's office was painted in a jasmine-color with paneling, a cream-color carpeting, mahogany office furniture and exquisite lighting.

The doctor, Elizabeth Brown, was in a white blouse, black jacket, pencil skirt and shoes and her hair in a bun, was sitting in a red chair.

Trent was in his usual white hoodie, jeans and sneaker and Anton was in a business suit.

Also in the room with them was Dr. Gray in a business suit, Shane in a white shirt, leather jacket, jeans and shoes and Rhonda in a paisley dress, long cardigan and brown cowboy boots.

Trent was sitting next to his father, who wrapped his arms around him while Dr. Gray was sitting between Shane and Rhonda.

"First of all, I want to applause both Trent and Shane, for being absolutely courageous about sharing their stories. The healing and forgiving process is never easy, but with all of you working together, helping each other out and as a family, this is an important first step."

Dr. Gray looked down with his hand on his face and said,

"I'm sorry."

Shane looked at his father. "About what?"

"I should have sense that something was wrong. I always wonder why your mother always wanted to tuck you into bed at night and why you didn't want me to work late."

"I know."

"And I'm sorry, too, Trent."'

"Don't blame yourself, dad."

"I know." He lets out a small smile. "I'm hurt by what happened, that's all."

Dr. Brown continued,

"The first step is to never blame yourself. No matter what, you will always have the courage to move on. Always remember this: you are not alone."

They all smiled as they looked at each other with hope and the power to move on and heal as they were definitely not alone.

THE END!

Sequel coming soon.


End file.
